Accident Gone Bad
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: One night when Aveline Schmidt is making dinner for the guys, she accidently hurts herself. However, little does she know that she's hurt more than just herself. Will one small accident ruin Aveline's future? One-Shot! Story wayyy better than summary. Plz Review! :)


**Hey there my lovely readers! How u peeps doin? So I was requested to do this one-shot from CoverGirlRusher. She has been a great and motivational fan to my other stories so I hope she enjoys this as well. And I hope you guys enjoy this loonnggg one-shot too. Plz tell me what you think by leaving a review below. It only takes a few words in that box below to make me day! Thanks! ;)**

"Aveline! I'm home from the studio!" Kendall Knight calls to his 19 year old wife who is in the kitchen. She turns around and finds herself facing her handsome 20 year old husband. He wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a small but passionate kiss. She smiles back and frees herself from his arms. He always made her so happy and she could never regret marrying him. They had only been married for 6 months but their relationship was stronger than ever. Ever since Aveline's parents found out that she was getting married to the son of their business's competitor, they kicked her out of the house. So then Aveline moved in with the guys into their apartment along with Katie and Mama Knight. Ever since, they've been one large and happy family.

"How was work baby?" Aveline asks Kendall. She gets a package of raw spaghetti noodles out of the cabinet and places it down on the counter. She wants to hear about Kendall's interesting stories in the studio more than making dinner. Mama Knight is out of town for a job interview and she took Katie along, so Aveline has been making dinner for the past two days. She sets her elbows down on the counter and stands in front of Kendall who is sitting on a swirly chair facing her behind the counter.

"Well, Gustavo told me and the guys that we sing like howling dogs today. So I told him that we learn from the grungy mut trainer every day," Kendall said. Aveline bursts out laughing and shakes her head. Kendall always got in trouble. "Then I got kicked out of the studio for 10 minutes. Gustavo said 15 minutes, but like I listen to him! I just went right back in and joined the song the guys were singing. Gustavo gave me a look, but like I care," Kendall muttered. Aveline giggles at her silly husband and ruffles his hair.

"You're too cute baby," Aveline says. "What song were you guys singing today?" Logan walks in from the living room and walks into the kitchen.

"We sang 'This is Our Someday'" Logan says in response to Aveline's question. He grabs an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter and takes a bite.

"Oh I love that song!" Aveline exclaims. Suddenly she feels a tiny kick from the inside of her stomach. "Ooof!" she gasps. Logan and Kendall both race up to her, anxious.

"Babe are you okay?!" Kendall asks. "What's wrong?"

"You alright Avvy?" Logan asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine; you guys worry too much. Just a small kick from the baby, that's all. I guess the baby is trying to say that he or she loves 'This is Our Someday' too. He or she kicked right when I mentioned I loved the song. I was just a little surprised, that's all. No pain, don't worry guys," Aveline says. Logan and Kendall both relax as they both go back to their positions behind the kitchen counter. Aveline loves the fact that the guys care so much about her and her 5 month old baby but she wishes that the guys would be less worrisome. They always seem to worry in the randomest moments, even when she just lifts her shirt up a bit to rub her stomach. Her baby had just turned 5 months yesterday and Aveline had a small baby bump showing. Even though she was still 19, Aveline was excited to be a mom. She knew Kendall and her were going to make great parents and that the guys would make great uncles.

Aveline rips open the package of noodles and pours it in the boiling hot water. Carlos walks out of his room and into the kitchen. He gives a surprise hug to Aveline from behind and then grabs a banana from the fruit basket. "Dinner almost ready Laffy-Avvy?" Carlos asks.

"Carlos," Aveline groans. "You know I don't like Laffy-Taffy. Just Avvy, okay? No Laffy," Aveline smirks. Carlos rolls his eyes and ruffles his little 'sister''s hair. He peels open his banana and takes a big bite, finishing half of it already.

"So dinner?" Carlos asks.

"Oh. Right, sorry. Umm, maybe like ten more minutes. I'm making some spaghetti, and the bread sticks are still baking in the oven. I haven't decided what's for dessert yet, but don't worry, I'll think of something before you guys notice."

"Oooh can we have corn dogs for dessert?!" Carlos exclaims. Aveline laughs and shakes her head.

"Sorry Carlitos. We ran out, and I don't think the other guys would approve of corn dogs for dessert. How 'bout some strawberry jello instead?"

"Awesome! Hey, I'm gonna go play some video games with the guys. Call when dinner's ready. Oh and by the way, how is my little niece or nephew? Man, I'm gonna teach him or her how to be the best hockey player ever!" Carlos exclaims.

"He or she is fine. I really think it's a boy though, so you guys are lucky. And if it is a boy, I wanna name him Jake. Jake Tony Schmidt," Aveline smiles.

"Nice name," Carlos says. He waves to Aveline and walks away to the other room to join the guys for video games. Aveline continues to cook the spaghetti. While she stirs, she thinks about her new baby. She can't wait to spend time with him, hold him in her arms, and just adore him when he's sleeping. Jake was a surprise baby; they never planned him out, but Aveline is still glad she got pregnant even though it was sooner than she expected. She knew that the guys were going to love him a lot, and they would teach him all about hockey. Aveline wasn't too big of a fan about hockey, but she could still teach him all those skills on how to pick up girls. She knows he's going to be really handsome, considering Kendall is the father. And Aveline herself isn't bad looking. She has reddish brown hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. All the girls were going to love her little Tony, she just knew it. Aveline laughs at the thought and continues to stir the spaghetti. She turns the heat on low and looks around for the can of spaghetti sauce which she'll need later. She searches four of the cabinets but she still can't find it so she calls out to the guys.

"You guys! Do any of you know where the spaghetti sauce is?" Aveline calls out.

"Yeah, it's in the third cabinet above!" James yells back.

"Thanks!" Aveline shouts back. The cabinets above are too high for her to reach so she grabs a chair and positions it underneath the cabinet. She steps up on the chair that's all wobbly and opens the cabinet. She searches around and finally spots the jar of spaghetti sauce. She reaches out for it and suddenly she the chair wobbles even more and she looses her balance. Aveline falls back really hard and crashes onto the ground. She screams out in pain and tears stream down her eyes. Her back hurts a lot but not enough for some broken bones. She hears a stampede of thumps racing from the other room and into the kitchen.

"AVELINE!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all scream out at the same time. They rush to her side and help her sit down on the ground.

"Avvy are you okay?! What happened?" Kendall asks anxiously.

"Avyy what the hell were you doing?" James asks.

"Laffy- Avyy you alright?" Carlos asks with worried eyes.

"Does anything feel broken?" Logan asks.

"I think I'm kind of okay" Aveline gasps. "Nothing..feels..broken," she gasps again. Suddenly, her hand almost as if magnetic, touches her stomach. Aveline turns pale ans the guys' eyes widen.

"THE BABY!" they all scream. "Avyy how does your stomach feel?" Kendall asks. His eyes are filled with concern and he tries blinking back a couple tears. He couldn't think of possibly anything happening to their baby.

"Logan, you're the 'doctor' here! Do something!" James shouts. Logan quickly sits near Aveline and starts asking her questions.

"Does your stomach hurt? How do you feel? Do you feel the baby moving inside you? Any kicking? Is their pain?" Logan asks without a single breath. The room is silent as everyone waits to hear Aveline talk.

"My stomach hurts. It's cramping," she chokes out. Suddenly she starts crying a lot. Tears stream down Aveline's pale face and she can barely talk. "It hurts Logan! Owww...make..it..stop!" she yells out.

The guys look up to Logan for information. Kendall's mind is racing and he can't even think now. Carlos is wondering how is nephew is doing inside of poor Aveline's stomach. James is worried if the damage will effect any of his new nephew's looks. Logan sighs. "Guys. Hospital. NOW!" Logan shouts. Kendall picks up Aveline quickly yet carefully, making sure that no pressure is on her stomach. Aveline cries out in more pain and complains that her stomach hurts, bad now. James grabs the keys and tosses them to Logan. They run out the door, through the lobby, and out to the car. Kendall places Aveline softly in the backseat and sits next to her. The rest of the guys get in the car and Logan starts the car. He drives full speed even with his mind concerned, and races to the hospital. Aveline whimpers in the backseat. Kendall has his arms around her gently, but not over her stomach. Her pains soften down the slightest bit, but barely. She is so sad and scared that words to not even exist to describe her situation. Aveline thinks about her little Tony. Was he alright? Was he in pain? Did her fall hurt him too? Was he still...alive? No, the last thought made her shudder and cry even more. No, her baby could not be gone. It was impossible! She feels Kendall's hand on her cheeks, wiping her tears away. Yeah, like it makes a difference...Aveline tries to calm down but her bad thoughts make it harder.

* * *

"Ma'am, my wife is pregnant and she had an accident fall and she's having the worst contractions right now. We don't the if the baby's alright and we need a doctor now!" Kendall exclaims to a lady at the main desk.

"How bad are your contractions ma'am?" the lady asks Aveline.

"Bad...so so bad..!" Aveline wails. She manages to stop crying a bit, but her breathing gets really heavy. She isn't feeling alright. Besides the stomach cramps, she feels weird. She has a weird, almost empty feeling.

"Alright, we'll take you to the emergency. Please follow me; do you need a wheelchair?" the lady asks.

"What the hell?! Can you not _see_ her pain?! Of course she needs a wheelchair!" James shouts. He feels so frustrated right now. He doesn't even care about his little niece or nephew's looks right now. He just wants to know if he or she is okay. Also, he can't bear to see Avvy in such pain. He considers her his little sister, and no one can bear to see their siblings in pain.

"James..."Aveline groans. "Yes ma'am..may I please..have a wheelchair?" Aveline manages to say within gasps. The lady nods and her assistant quickly brings Aveline a wheelchair. She helps Aveline sit down and asks the guys,

"Only one of you can come. Would any of you like to accompany the young lady?"

"Kendall! GO!" the guys yell out. Kendall stares at them blankly. He feels as if his feet are planted to the ground and he cannot move. He blinks as a tear rolls down his cheek. Kendall feels so nervous and scared to find out the news. He doesn't know if he can handle it. He finally takes a step forward and joins his wife by her side. He squeezed her hand tightly and some how magically she gives him a small crooked smile. That's how much pain she was in; she could barely smile.

The assistant quickly pushes the wheelchair down the crowded hallway. She talks to Aveline as she pushes the wheelchair.

"How far along are you honey? And how did this happen? You must have had a bad accident if you're in this much pain."

"I fell..really hrad..off a- oww!" Aveline screeches. There goes her stomach again, just when it was starting to ease up a bit. "Sorry, I mean I fell off a chair. My baby's five months now...do you think he or she is okay?" she gasps.

"I can't tell honey. Just pray for the best," the assistant says. Aveline closes her eyes and Kendall glances at her. He's so nervous that he can barely concentrate on what's happening. Finally, the assistant wheels Aveline into a room draped in green curtains. A female doctor is waiting there and she helps Aveline up and onto the bed. Kendall doesn't let go of her hand and is squeezing it more tightly than ever.

Aveline chokes out a small giggle. "Baby, you're hurting my hand more than my stomach hurts." Kendall immediately loosens his grip and places a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sir, I have to run some tests right now. You _can_ stay for some if you want, but I'm not if you _want_ to," the doctor says.

"Baby, I love you a lot, but I think it's best if you wait outside," Aveline whispers. Kendall understands her, not sure if he could handle it himself, and slowly takes a step back. He grabs her hand for the last time and kisses it. Another tear rolls down his cheek and he lets go of Aveline's hand.

"I love you Aveline May Schmidt," Kendall says.

"Love you too baby," Aveline says with pain in her eyes. Kendall walks out of the room quietly and shuts the door. He walks back to the guys as they all wait patiently in the waiting room.

* * *

"Aveline Schmidt, I am truly sorry to say but you have had a miscarriage," Doctor Anne says with sympathy. "We checked the heartbeat and everything possible...in this case, _she_ is gone."

Aveline freezes. No, she must be hearing things. How did this happen? Just from on tiny accident? Aveline feels as if her own heart has stop beating. She feels as if her whole life is over. Her baby is gone...

"I'm sorry dear. Miscarriages are actually very common. I know yours was because of an accident, but trust me. It happens all the time. I'm going to check with the other doctors how we're going to get the fetus out, and I'll check back with you later alright? Would you like any water or food?"

Aveline just shakes her head. There is nothing in this world that she wants except her baby. Aveline blinks and a tear drips down. The doctor gives her a tissue but Aveline doesn't want it. The doctor rubs Aveline back soothingly and sighs. Then she walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly. Aveline feels the tears pouring over her face even though she's not een blinking. Why? Why did this have to happen? This was all her fault. Her stupid self's fault. If she had just called one of the guys to reach out for the spaghetti sauce this wouldn't have happened. It was her fault her baby was dead. She was a murderer...

The door creaks open but Aveline doesn't want to look up to see who it is. Actually, she doesn't care who it is. It could be a famous celebrity and she wouldn't care. It could be a murderer who was coming to kill her and she wouldn't care. Actually, she would like that, because she feels like dying right now. She feels miserable. Whoever came in doesn't close the door. She can hear people outside in the hallway, doctors talking, people laughing, and suddenly, a newborn baby's cry. This totally breaks her and she cries even harder and louder. It's not fair!

Kendall rushes to her side and gives her a big hug. "Avvy are you okay? Are you still in pain?" Aveline looks up at the person she loves most in this world. His eyes are large, red, and puffy. His voice is hollow and his hair looks messed up. He looks worse than her...He must have found out the news.

"It's all my fault Kendall!" Aveline screeches. "I'm so stupid! My fault my fault! Why did I have to go and kill our baby? I'm such a horrible person!" she screams. Aveline is crying even harder than when she had her contractions. Her contractions have stopped because of some medication the doctor gave her, but she'd rather have the pain of her contractions than the emotional pain she has now.

"Babe calm down. It's not your fault, it was an accident," Kendall sniffles. He feels miserable, and he can't imagine how his wife feels right now. He remembers how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant. She wasn't scared at all, but now they would never get to see that baby. Maybe later in life if they tried again, but it still would never be the same baby. The same baby Jake. Kendall sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Losing your first baby felt horrible.

"I'm sure Jake is in a better place now Avvy. So for me, for Jake, please calm down. I know this is a very sad moment right now, but we really need to accept the fact. We can always have another Jake in the future..."

Aveline stops crying though tears still slide down her cheek. Kendall wipes them away and she finally manages to stop crying. "I guess you didn't hear. We didn't lose Jake, we lost Claire," Aveline sighs. Claire Fallon Schmidt was the name they picked in case they had a girl. Too late now...

"Well then Claire is in a better place," Logan says as he walks into Aveline's room along with James and Carlos.

"How are you feeling Avvy?" James asks. He's heard the news, and he shed a couple tears too. He can't believe he lost his little nephew, or actually _niece_.

"I'm okay" Avvy responds flatly. James comes to give her a hug and she accepts it. Even though it feels like it, it's not the end of the world. At least it was better than actually getting to know the baby and then losing her. Aveline shudders at the thought. Carlos seeing her shudder, pulls up her blanket and wraps it around her.

"Hey Avvy. I uh, heard the news..and uh I got you this," Carlos says. He hands her a tiny bear that has a tiny balloon that says 'get well soon.' Aveline stifles a laugh; Carlos _would_ give her a bear that said that even though she wasn't sick. Carlos and Kendall both smile to see her happier than before. Carlos gives Aveline a quick hug then sits next to her on the bed.

"You feeling better than before Avvy?" Logan asks as he gives her a hug. He's studied before how painful contractions could be, but he never studied how painful it was for a mother to lose an unborn child.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Logie bear." Any other time Logan would have groaned at the name she called him, but this moment was too serious for jokes.

"I just feel really bad. It's my fault my baby's gone-"

"Are you kidding me Avvy? Don't talk like that! It's not your fault the baby's gone! For all I know this is my fault 'cause I told you where the jar of spaghetti sauce was and I should have helped you get it. How dumb am I letting you reach for things while you're carrying a five month old child?" James asks.

"Look you guys, Avvy, this is none of our faults. It was all an _accident_, so James, it's okay you didn't help her get the jar, and Avvy, it's fine that you fell. We all have accidents now and then; they're inevitable. So let's just appreciate that we all still have each other okay?" Kendall says. Everyone nods their heads, including even Aveline.

"You guys are the best. If I have another Jake or Claire in the future, I know he or she is gonna have the best uncles, and the most amazing dad ever," Aveline smiles.

"Yeah!" they all cheer. Aveline laughs. Even though she lost her Claire, she still literally has the best family ever.

**Sooooo what did you guys think? Did you like it? If you did, just saying, the plot was not my idea. All credit goes to CoverGirlRusher. I just wrote a story on her idea. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed and PLZ PLZ PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! It would totally make my day! Also, if anyone else has a request/idea for a story, let me know. I'd be more than glad to write it! :) Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**ps.- if u liked this one-shot, check out my other one-shot Cover Girl and my story Finding You Again. I'm sure you'll love both! Don't forget to review those too! ;)**


End file.
